A Lightsaber's Past
by Masterfanfic2013
Summary: A Kyber Crystal reveals its secrets and reveal them it shall. Sequel to A Lightsaber's Cry.


**Honestly, I was telling myself to not write a sequel to this, but what do I do? I write a sequel to fill in the gap of how Ahsoka became Darth Véurr. Sure, I may have glossed over a few things, but I went for memories that would be key in her fall and who Ahsoka was before she turned.**

 **I don't think there ever was a Clone called Six, so… he's my original Clone character.**

 **To remind you if your Old Norse is not up to scratch, Véurr means Protector. Ironic, huh?**

 **Lastly, I don't own the cover image, it belongs to KaelaCroftArts from _DeviantArt_. This image is used with her permission.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"The past can't hurt you anymore, not unless you let it."_

\- V; _V for Vendetta_ (2005 [Film]/1982-1989 [Graphic Novel]),

Alan Moore

* * *

Legend:

 _Italics: Thoughts_

 _Italics/Underline: Scene and Year Change_

 ** _Bold/Italics: Dialogue from Memories_**

* * *

 _Year: 3 ABY…_

Canon: _Empire Strikes Back_

 _Scene: Sleeping Quarters, Hidden Rebel Headquarters, Hoth_

The former princess of Alderaan, Leia Organa Skywalker, sat on the bed of her room that she shared with her brother. She still finds it strange that she went from being a princess of an entire planet, now gone, destroyed by the first Death Star; to being a leading figure head of the rebellion against the dictational rule of the Imperial Empire. Though she is a key figure, even back in the rebellion's early ascension, her father Bail Organa was first to set it up. It is ruled by the iron fist of Emperor Sidious and his apprentice Darth Véurr, or on some occasions she's addressed as Lady Véurr. Not much is known about her or her past, other than she is a Togruta, anyone can figure that out. From her last encounter with her, she's an intimidating Sith Lady, Véurr was tall and that's adding the extra inches from her from her montrals and wore modified armour that seemed to resemble the old Phase Two Clone armour from the days of the Republic rather than Imperial Stormtroopers. That's only the chest, leg and shoulder armour, for her gauntlets, she wears Mandalorian Iron gauntlets, which protects her forearms… well, forearm, her right forearm is a metal prosthetic, from almost anything, even lightsabers. Then she wears steel-tipped boots also designed to be reminiscent of Clone armour. To top it all off, the armour is completely black, save for some red streaks and finished off with a pitch black cape that ran down just barely below her knees. It makes her stick out a bit, she must have preferred the Clone Army compared to the Stromtroopers; rumours spread that she complained the Stormtroopers can't seem to accurately shoot with a blaster for even one Imperial Credit. The Sith Lady found too many imperfections with the new army, the Clone Army were created from the DNA of the most feared bounty hunter back then: Jango Fett, the army consisted of perfect soldiers; prepared to take an order without question and they can actually shoot. Véurr has a reputation for choking troopers and high ranking staff for disobeying even the smallest order, some were unlucky to be shocked with Force Lightening and worse case scenario, electrocuted or choked to death. Some would actually preferred to be decapitated by her twin lightsabers than that latter. That Sith has no mercy, or even an ounce or shred of the person she was previously.

Thankfully, the Empire have not located the rebels on Hoth, yet. It's only a matter of time. Then reaching for her bedside drawer, Leia opened it and inside, was a lightsaber. The weapon of the Jedi, it was given to her by her adopted parents on her eighteenth birthday. Her and her brother were told not long ago that the man they've been on adventures with was their father: the Man with No Fear, a leading figure and hero of The Clone Wars: Anakin Skywalker. It did come as a shock to them, took a while to process, but she and Luke were so happy to be with their father. It was too bad and saddening that their mother Padmé Amidala-Skywalker passed away after their birth, she was the former Senator of Naboo. Leia turned back to the lightsaber she was given, it was clear Anakin passed his sabre to Luke, he took Ben… Obi-wan Kenobi's weapon after he was struck down by Darth Véurr; her mind wandered, trying to figure out who once owned the weapon she was given. No doubt her father gave it to Senator Bail Organa and his wife, which they held onto till she turned eighteen. The build of the weapon was simple, the hilt was cylindrical in shape, but it was elegant. Whatever way it was built, it was designed for both a standard grip that Luke, Ben and their father used, ano to cater for the reverse or Shien grip; which was considered unorthodox. She did try the grip both ways to test if that was true and she was proven true, whoever the past wielder was, she or he was a user of the standard and unorthodox reverse grip. From what she learned from her dad, most Jedi of The Order hated the Shien grip, considered it impractical. The rebel leader pushed a button on the hilt, it activated with a snap-hiss revealing a green blade, that meant the crystal inside it is green.

Without warning, Leia deactivated the sabre, dropping the weapon when a bad headache hit her. She tried her hardest not to cry out, but it was so painful. This wasn't the first time that these headaches happened, especially after she comes in contact with the sabre. Leia has been wondering why, when the headaches hit, she swears that she can hear a soft, musical hum, but it was sad… mournful… grief. Could a lightsaber even feel? It is only a weapon, except she recalled her father's phrase:

 _"This lightsaber is your life."_ It is possible for the weapon, or even the Kyber Crystal inside it to feel? Even… it's a long shot, does it contain the memories of its original owner? Are the answers she seeks inside the crystal? Perhaps that's why Leia was getting the headaches, the Kyber Crystal was trying to communicate to her through the Force. It was trying to tell her something, the thing is: how does she commune back to it? Her father did reveal she is Force sensitive, but with no formal training, how can she connect with the weapon? That was when she heard the door open, seeing her brother and father walk in. Her dad is still somewhat recovering from his best friend's passing, though he wasn't looking for revenge, Kenobi wouldn't want that; he would want their father to continue in helping the rebellion and train his son… and maybe her too. Luke and Anakin greeted her, saying they decided to pop in and see if anything was alright. Of course, Leia left lunch early, she wanted to be alone for a bit and reflect, the two must have gotten a small bit worried of her absence around the base. That was when Anakin glanced at the lightsaber that rested in her hands and his face shifted, it wasn't a scowl, it was… guilt? Then she saw sadness in his eyes. What did her dad know about this weapon? Her father wished to hold the weapon and she didn't argue, handing it to him. Anakin delicately held the sabre, his organic fingers softly running along the hilt, almost as if he was recalling memories with it. Leia decided to voice the strange going-ons whenever she held the sabre.

"Dad," Anakin lifted his head, turning to his daughter. "Can a lightsaber or its crystal retain the memories of its past wielder?",

"I believe so." He answered, "Why do you ask?" Luke sat there quietly, listening to his sister and father, though interested in the idea a lightsaber is somewhat sentinel. It's not just a weapon, a tool, it's alive.

"Every time I held this weapon, I suddenly get hit with a headache and then… I hear a… a humming sound." Explained Leia, "From the crystal, it's like it is trying to tell me something." Anakin scratched his chin upon hearing that, is it possible that his former Jedi Knight's weapon is trying to communicate with his daughter? Does it want her to know the truth? A truth he still hasn't told his children? They were only told that Darth Véurr murdered his best friend, sister and fellow Jedi Knight. In truth, they are the same person and as a former Master who helped train her for the Jedi Knight Trials, he feels a lot of guilt for letting her fall so far and become… who she is now.

"Do you want to know the truth? About this weapon? Its original wielder?" Both of the twins nodded eagerly. "What do you already know?",

"It belonged to your former Padawan who became a Jedi Knight. She was killed by Darth Véurr." Luke said, "You told us this already." Anakin shook his head, then proceeded to sit on the floor in a meditative position. He gestured to the twins to do the same, once they got into a comfortable position, Anakin placed the lightsaber in the middle of them all. Anakin took a deep breath, before spilling another set of secrets to his children.

"I… I partially lied." The twins' faces shifted into shock, surprise and disbelief. How many secrets did their father keep from them? First he hid the fact he was a survivor of the infamous Order Sixty-six or The Jedi Purge, then revealed after destroying the Death Star that their mother was Padmé Amidala and he was their father, now he's telling them there's more to Darth Véurr!? Did he know her before she became a Sith? Leia's mind was racing, was Véurr a Jedi just like her father and Kenobi? Is Véurr an old friend of theirs? Was she close to her father's own Padawan? It might explain why she was killed first. Was this her lightsaber? Actually, could Véurr and Anakin's former Apprentice be the same person?

 _"No, Leia!"_ She scolded her mind, _"From the way dad spoke about his Padawan, they were complete oppisites. Where did such a thought come from!?"_ ,

"I'm sorry for keeping so many secrets, it was to protect the two of you." Anakin apologised, the tone being genuine in his voice. "Now children, close your eyes, let your minds go blank and reach out to the Kyber Crystal using the Force." Leia and Luke looked at each other, before doing what their father instructed and let their minds go blank, reaching out to the Force to guide them towards the crystal resting inside the sabre. They meditated for what felt like hours, then, their minds felt like they were being pulled from their bodies and into the crystal.

 _Scene: Realm of the Kyber Crystal_

Leia opened her eyes, finding herself in a strange, inexplainable world. Literally no words could describe the place she is standing in. She felt she was standing on solid ground, looking down, it was a slightly transparent, light green pathway stretching miles before it appears it has suddenly stopped. Along the path was a series of what looked like doorways, triangular in shape, but there was circle fitting inside it perfectly and were pitch black, quite the contrast against the green environment. They must be the memories the crystal retained, the memories of the original owner, the yearning for answers craved her heart, she just wants to know, she wants to know the truth. If she can learn about who Darth Véurr was back then, maybe… maybe there is a sliver of hope that she and Luke, even their father can bring Véurr back to the Light Side of the Force, whoever she was. Knowledge is power in its own right. That was when a hand was slapped on her shoulder, making her yelp and twirl around. To her relief, it was just her brother and father, Leia let out a sigh. Luke was mesmerised at what he was seeing, he almost looks like a kid in a ship repair store; her brother loves ships and fixing or tinkering things, just like his father, who was famously known for his… dramatic crash landings.

 _"Blame the ship."_ Her dad always quoted. Han would nearly attempt to shoot their father if he even tried to fly the Millennium Falcon or hold the steering stick, then Chewbacca or Chewy, would send their father flying across the corridor for sitting in the co-pilot seat. The two did trust him with fixing the ship, but no more than that. Luke broke the silence between them all.

"So, where do we start?" Suddenly, there was a flash of light. The Skywalker trio jumped, seeing a yellow-white and pale-green Convor. Anakin frowned, he recognised that bird, it followed or watched him every now and then. Surprisingly, Luke and Leia have seen this bird on different occasions too, it looked over them like some sort of guardian or an animal guide. Something was poking at Anakin's brain, the colouring is very interesting, it resembled something or someone he met long ago, where did he see those colours? The Convor hooted before bathing itself in a bright glow, nearly blinding the family, forcing them to cover their eyes. The light died down after a few seconds, before them was not a Convor, but a woman, almost angelic like. There was an elegance and grace to her, a soothing aura surrounding her. To Luke, he could feel the Light Side of the Force for some reason, radiating off her, brighter than any star, it could push back the darkness. Is she some… manifestation of the Force, the good side of it? Anakin on the other hand, was in complete shock, the last time he saw this woman was on the planet of Mortis, he watched her die by the Son's hand! He used the last of her life force to bring back his little sister, how is she here!? That Convor that watched him… was her in a different form?

"Greetings, it is an honour to meet the children of Skywalker." She said, bowing her head slightly, then looking to their father. "It's been a long time Chosen One, fate was not so kind on you." The woman watched as the Chosen One closed his eyes in shame, the shame of being unable to stop his sister's fall.

 _"I HATE YOU!"_ Screamed into his head, remembering that battle on Mustafar. The words still hurt him, those three words snapped his bond to her and allowing her to further delve into the corruption of the Dark Side. The breaking of his Force bond to her, which connected them about a week after they first met, somewhat brought him into a state of depression. He was used to being connected and for it to snap like that, it was… painful. Luke and Leia were awfully confused. How does this woman know their father? Who is she?

"I'm sorry, but… who are you?" Leia asked the woman,

"Forgive my manners, Leia Skywalker. I am known as the Daughter, the physical form of the Light Side of the Force.",

"That explains why I could feel it pulsate than wrapping around you like a blanket. You are the Force!" The Daughter smiled at the son of Skywalker.

"Your connection with the Force is strong Luke Skywalker, and Leia, with time and training you can wield the Force too." Next part, Leia decided to get straight to the point of why they were here and why is the Daughter inside the Kyber Crystal too?

"I hate to break up the conversation but… why are you here?",

"I am here to help guide you through Ahsoka Tano's Kyber Crystal, explain the memories it contains of her." The twins frowned.

"Ah- Ahsoka… Tano?" Said Luke with slight hesitation in his voice, confused by the name. Leia was in shock, finally learning the name of the lightsaber's owner. Anakin jumped in immediately, his children deserve to know, before going through the memories.

"She… she was my Padawan, who then became the Order's youngest Jedi Knight and your… unofficial older sister." Their dad managed to crack a small smile. Anakin felt somewhat… special when Ahsoka called him father or dad, though at the temple and around the clones it was always Skyguy or brother; however, when the entire 501st copped on to their familial bond, they were all fine with it, kept it secret and for the exiled Jedi and former General, Rex and his men were brothers to Ahsoka and looked out for when he wasn't around. They treated Ahsoka like their own little sister and in return, well… Ahsoka loved having so many brothers. The 501st were another large family, Ahsoka formed so many bonds, you can't blame her for it, Togruta are a social species; it's in her nature, with the rule of no attachments, Anakin was surprised his pseudo-daughter didn't snap. How did Master Shaak Ti manage it? The young Togurta did form a lot of attachments, but kept it hidden from The Order. While he did call Ahsoka a little sister, the closer they got, their bond stepped into familial territory and so did the bond with his wife. It was also when their Force bond strengthen even more.

There was no mistake that he was chosen to be her Master, they were meant to be Master and Apprentice, getting attached to each other. It obviously didn't take long for their Master-Padawan relationship to be questioned by The High Jedi Council, particularly by that bantha poodoo Mace Windu; there was even talks of separating them and assigning Ahsoka to another Master! Was it not Grand Master Yoda's idea to pair them? Why suddenly have doubts now? The thought of it angered him, the Council even thought they were both too dangerous to be with each other as Master and Padawan Learner. They even feared the growing powers Ahsoka wielded, she was a powerful Force user and a deadly combatant, particularly infamous for her reverse grip Form IV/Jar'Kai fighting style, then mixing it with Form V, she tried to learn Form III: Soresu, but didn't like it and she is adept in Form VI: Niman. Mace Windu and even Plo Koon, the Master Jedi who brought her to The Order in the first place, supported the idea of preventing Ahsoka from doing the Jedi Knight Trials! The Council were afraid of her, they feared her powers and abilities and look what happened, they almost agreed to banning her from rising in the Jedi ranks, they almost expected her to stay a Jedi Padawan for the rest of her life; despite that she eventually got knighted with reluctance from the Council members. The Chosen One recalled the dying words of his wife, her dying breath was talking about Ahsoka, her daughter.

 _"Ani… Ahsoka, I know… I know there's good in her, still."_ Padmé died with the belief Ahsoka could be saved, but how? With each news breaking out of the atrocities Véurr committed, any small sliver that is left of Ahsoka, seems to be withering away until Véurr is left. A servant, a slave of the Dark Side, a Sith Lady. With the years that have passed, it appeared to him that Ahsoka is gone, especially after killing Obi-wan, his only brother and he still misses him. As far as he's concerned, the twins think Véurr and Ahsoka are two separate people, to his greatest sins and failure, they are not and they will learn that truth very, very soon. Anakin brought his mind from the past and assessed the world or dimension they're standing in, judging by the path, it looks like it is representing a timeline; a chronology of Ahsoka's life, from the moment she found her crystal and looking at the shattered point, it appears to be when he took her sabre and left her on Mustafar to die, so he believed. He kept the lightsaber in a small chest, leaving it in a state of hibernation, if he concentrated, he was able to hear the cries from the Kyber Crystal. It hurt him deeply during his daughter's fall, how she used her own weapon in the final days, the lightsaber bathed in so much bloodshed. Perhaps Leia will be its redeeming wielder, maybe it doesn't want her to build a new lightsaber, it wants her to use it, but before she can; the Kyber Crystal wants her to learn its history and its original owner.

"Let's start from where I first met my Padawan." Suggested Anakin. The Daughter nodded,

"A wise choice, I know you all want to go through everything from when she got her crystal, but I am afraid our time is short. We will have to jump a few bits of her lifetime." With no arguments, the Daughter led Anakin, Luke and Leia to the strange triangle, the point when Anakin and Ahsoka met on the planet of Christophis during the early beginnings of The Clone Wars. The memory was still clear as day for Anakin and of course, their bumpy start to put it lightly. The four stopped at the portal? Doorway? Visual? They weren't sure what to call it, standing in front of it, the Daughter simply waved her hand over and the pitch black circle began to move and materialise itself, showing them the memory of Ahsoka's past. Watching closely, the twins saw a ship land, it appears to be a Republican craft, simply used to send down a person or a small group of people or small amount of supplies. Standing not too far from the ship were two men, one they instantly recognised: their dad, who looked to be about twenty and the other was a bearded Jedi Master wearing some alteration of Clone armour. Anakin explained that was Master Obi-wan Kenobi during The Clone Wars. Continuing to watch, the hatch opened, revealing a Togrutan Jedi Padawan who looked to be no more than fourteen years old. Leia's mouth gaped, the Jedi Order sent a child into a war zone!? What were they thinking? She's only a teenager! If The Order was still around, the daughter of Anakin and Padmé Amidala-Skywalker would have no qualms in giving the Grand Army of the Republic and The High Jedi Council a piece of her mind.

"Is that Ahsoka?" Luke asked. In response, Anakin simply nodded. Then, there were voices heard, coming from the visual.

 ** _"My name is Ahsoka Tano, I've been assigned by Master Yoda to be your Padawan, Anakin Skywalker."_** She looked so innocent back then, it would be no surprise that the course of the war changed her, forced her to grow up and mature quicker than normal girls her age. She lived and breathed the fight. Anakin could feel pricks of tears threatening to fall down his cheek, how he wished to turn back time, have his Snips back. He hasn't heard her voice since she turned, how caring and snippy it sounded. The scene shifted to when the young Togruta baptised him with the nickname Skyguy, which stuck for the rest of his service in the war, making Luke and Leia laugh, while the Daughter just smiled; she was well aware of the antics between the Chosen One and his former Padawan. Anakin glared at his children.

"Careful now, if my friend, who I see as a daughter was here, she'd give you both nicknames as well. Luke," He pointed to his son who looked to be the splitting image of him, "She'd call you Skyguy Junior and you Leia, you'd be called Skygirl or something along those lines.",

"And what did you call Ahsoka?" Leia questioned,

"Snips." Anakin was really trying hard not to break down into tears and just tell them that Ahsoka is Darth Véurr. It suited her, that Force saken snippy attitude that would have given him a lot of grey hairs, that surprisingly never came. He managed to keep his dirty blonde-brown hair and avoid getting wrinkles. To his surprise, Ahsoka was like him in more ways than one, they got closer together beyond brother and sister, they became father and daughter. When he opened up about his marriage, Padmé admitted to him that his best friend weaved her way into his wife's heart and it got stronger after protecting her from an assassination attempt by Aurra Sing, hired by Ziro the Hutt - Jabba the Hutt's uncle. Padmé became a mother to Ahsoka, she had someone to talk about girl things and expressed her frustration that she was taken from her biological family. Funnily, they both promised whenever the war ended, he and Ahsoka would come clean about their attachments to the Jedi Council, they couldn't care if they could be expelled; they were already planning to walk away after the war. He and Padmé had intentions to adopt Ahsoka, making her their daughter officially and help her track her real parents. Anakin wonders now, under this new regime, are they even still alive, secretly rebelling or is their planet Shili under Imperial control and once again, enslaved? How would her parents feel that their daughter is one of the reasons the Empire was allowed to fruit? That she became the Sith Lady everyone fears? That she turned her back on the Jedi Order and slaughtered not just Jedi Padawans, Knights and Masters, but Younglings? Mere children!? Cut down like they were nothing, beings that posed equal threat against the Empire.

 _"I should have seen the signs."_ Anakin said to himself, _"I should have seen… no… felt that Palpatine was manipulating my daughter. Using her fears, twisting them… I could have saved her from this fall, but I didn't. If I was with her… if I wasn't deployed to Utapau with Obi-wan, there could have been a chance to save her."_ Luke and Leia watched as the memory shifted again, still keeping within The Battle of Christophis, but showing the moment that made Anakin's heart swell with pride not just for the best friend he lost, but pride for himself during those days, before the dark times, before the Empire.

 ** _"You're reckless, little one."_** Those words only feel like yesterday, as his eyes gazed on the despondent fourteen year old Togruta. **_"You would never have made it as Obi-wan's Padawan,"_** He wasn't lying about that, even his former Master admitted it too, Ahsoka would have been too much of a handful for him, their personalities would clash far too much. Obi-wan, The Negotiator, level-headed, but quick thinking, yet cautious. Unlike him, he and Ahsoka would run head first into the danger and think on the fly, improvise, Kenobi would spend a fair bit of time trying to formulate a plan. His patience might have grated Ahsoka and he wouldn't have liked her snippy attitude, along with her brashness. **_"But you might make it as mine."_** He watched as Ahsoka smiled, he watched himself let out a small smile, a genuine one. It was a milestone between the two of them, he accepted Ahsoka Tano as his Padawan Learner and he learned so much from her too.

 _"And then you created a monster."_ A part of his conscience whispered with a harshness that cut him. He did create a monster, he couldn't save her from the Sith Lord's manipulations and because of that, Sidious claimed his prize and the entire galaxy. The memory then cut, it was finished, the twins saw Ahsoka Tano, his Padawan and made him proud by becoming the youngest to knighthood. Now, what memory will the children like to see next? No doubt there will be some gaps, such as the Trandoshan hunt, when she was captured in the middle of the mission on Felucia. They always had such bad luck on that planet, when she vanished his fatherly instincts kicked in. Anakin did not want to leave Ahsoka behind, he put himself under the illusion that she was still there. It was Plo Koon, her first father figure to convince him to leave and was further disheartened when Plo's troops, some of the members of Wolf Squadron returned after finding his former Padawan's two lightsabers. When he returned to the temple, Anakin could not sleep, eat or drink, he spent hours scouring almost the edges of the known galaxy on the holomaps to locate Ahsoka and if he had to, he would venture out into the unknowns of Wild Space. No one in the galaxy could hide his Padawan, his Jedi Knight, his best friend, his sister, HIS daughter. On top of all that stress, the 501st, Rex and Torrent crew were close to breaking protocol to search for Ahsoka, she was their sister, vode in their language. When his wife heard, Padmé was worried and concerned for Ahsoka's safety, like any mother would, getting into contact with close friends in hopes they could track Ahsoka.

After three days, which felt like an eternity, she found her way back home, battered, dirty, but alive. Those sick lizards captured civilians and even had the nerve to kidnap Younglings for the ' _thrill of the hunt_ '. It was also when Ahsoka was forced to purposely take lives to defend herself, surviving and fighting in her situation were two different terminologies, on the frontline they fight, when possibly outgunned and outnumbered, they survive; but anywhere in between, they fight to survive. The poor girl watched as a fellow Youngling, Kalifa died in her arms, she killed the son of a lead hunter, making him go after her with a vengeance. She purposely went after him and killed him too. On that night, he chose to stay close to her, staying in the rooms assigned for Master and Apprentice, it was when she began to have nightmares of that ordeal, PTSD, she couldn't sleep without seeing Kalifa's face. Ahsoka blamed herself, she swore Kalifa's ghost haunts her, blaming her, angry at her, wishing she died. Behind her back, he went to the Council to see if they can help, even asked Yoda and Obi-wan, his Master did try to help but the rest of the Council were all: ' _the Force will guide her_ ', ' _the Force will help her move on_ ', blah blah blah. Plo Koon was subtly annoyed by the Council's lack of compassion to the young teenage Togruta who's been through a traumatising ordeal; he went out his way to help her open up, only to get in trouble and berated for showing attachment. Mace kriffing Windu put him on a forced one-month meditative retreat and Ahsoka got angry and agitated at his treatment. Without the Council knowing, Anakin brought Ahsoka to stay with himself and Padmé in her apartment on 500 Republica; it was fascinating for him to see Padmé being so motherly, she would have been a good mother. The days were slowly dragging, Ahsoka was getting better, psychologically was a question mark, but physically she was fine and Anakin was glad to see that. Being away from the Jedi Temple did her good, at the apartment, she was in an environment that was warm and loving, it was all she needed and the nightmares lessened.

The Daughter then told them to follow her, bringing them along the path to another memory. How shocked will the twins be when they see this kind-hearted girl, bright, full of life and compassion, become such a merciless dictator? Watching Ahsoka become Darth Véurr, is nothing but a nightmare for those closest to her and also knew her during The Clone Wars. Rex, who joined the Rebellion, along with Wolffe, after some convincing, are here too; they know Ahsoka, for who she was, they were greatly saddened by her turn. Gregor passed away, from what Rex told Anakin, he died during the Battle of Lothal, protecting it from Grand Admiral Thrawn's assault. They were one of the few Clones who didn't obey Order Sixty-six by removing their biochips. Daughter stopped again, repeating the process, waving her hand over the circle. The visual became clear and it was one that Anakin recognised, this was almost a year into being Master and Apprentice, it was the shipyard where the Clones hang around or carrying out ship maintenance or resupply. They saw Ahsoka helping the Clones move some cargo and happily talking to them, addressing the soldiers by name, yes, name. Anakin and Ahsoka were favourites among the Clone Army, the two would take painstaking measures to know each soldier by name, call them by name, no one in the 501st were called out by their number. To them, the soldiers were not flesh droids, they were men, not Clones, men, brothers. Any new Shiny that came in, they all wanted to join the 501st, they wanted to fight beside the famous General Skywalker and Commander Tano. They both even took the Clone rule to heart: 'No man left behind'. More times than he can count, Ahsoka can sometimes be found with the troopers playing Holochess or Saabac and even pulling pranks, at one point, much to his digress, the Clones managed to sneak Ahsoka into a Clone-only bar called Seventy-nine. The Master and former Padawan took it upon themselves to learn every little niche and trait to tell their men apart from one another. Looking again, Anakin remembered this scene, it was more of an incident. Everyone listened to the conversation, the Clone Trooper was walking around without his helmet, laughing.

 ** _"I can't believe you pulled a wall down on General Skywalker to destroy the clankers!"_** Anakin groaned, she was telling the Clone about Christophis, that girl nearly crushed him, if weren't for the hole that was large enough to pass through him unharmed.

 ** _"He wasn't exactly happy, but his reaction was worth it."_** Ahsoka chuckled. **_"I didn't catch your name Shiny."_** ,

 ** _"CT-6666, Commander."_** He replied automatically. Ahsoka gave him a look.

 ** _"I said name, not number, soldier."_** It almost took him off guard, he was transferred to the 501st and after being with his last battalion; his General only addressed him by number. His Commander just asked him for his actual name! It was quite the surprise.

 ** _"The names Six, sir. I'm sorry, um… I was always called by my number."_** He muttered, but thanks to her montrals, the hollow horns, she was able to hear that mutter. Ahsoka just smiled at him.

 ** _"Well Six, if you're going to make yourself comfortable with the 501st, we have one rule here."_** ,

 ** _"What's that, Commander?"_** Six asked,

 ** _"You are all men. Here, you are called by name, treated and respected as a human being. It is nice to meet you Six and call me Ahsoka, unless we're in battle."_** ,

 ** _"Thanks… Ahsoka."_** Young Tano was too kind for her own good, she grew close to the Clones. The pair kept walking with the cargo in hand until Six accidentally walked into another person, knocking him down. It was another Padawan, one that belonged to another Master, it appears this one Padawan was told to stay behind, got bored of the Temple and decided to walk around the shipyard. Six and Ahsoka put their items down and the young trooper reached out to help the boy up, instead his hand was slapped away and the kid stood up himself. He was no happy camper.

 ** _"You stupid Clone! You walked right into me!"_** ,

 ** _"Apologies, sir. I meant no disrespect."_** Six said meekly,

 ** _"Well duh, you're created to obey."_** He scoffed. Even if was just a memory, Anakin and even Luke, along with Leia could feel the anger seeping out through Ahsoka. She wasn't taking this Padawan's attitude to HER battalion, her men and brother very well. This poor sucker was going to be in for a world of hurt. With that, she stepped in front of Six and gave the kid a sharp push from the shoulder. It was a warning, don't take note of that and back down, it's either the lightsaber to your neck or you'll be lucky to talk to her fists.

 ** _"You have no right to talk to Six like that. Axel, am I right?"_** It seems like Ahsoka remembers this Padawan, maybe he was in her classes or something like that. Right now, she was glaring at him, death stares actually.

 ** _"Ahsoka, they're just flesh droids."_** Axel drawled, **_"Why care about them so much?"_ **Anakin wasn't there for that, until he was contacted, he knew this Axel guy made a very, very bad mistake. She ticked, before Six could say something to her, Ahsoka pushed her hand forward, Force Pushing Axel into a stack of empty crates. The other Clones stopped their work to see the ruckus going on. Pulling himself up, Axel leaped and brandished his lightsaber, revealing a blue blade. Ahsoka retaliated by taking out her single green-bladed lightsaber, she didn't get her Shoto yet. **_"You shouldn't have done that Togruta. The Council will expel you!"_** ,

 _ **"Then you should not have been rude to Six. Apologise to him, now, even if it risks me getting expelled!"** _Ahsoka snarled,

 ** _"Why should I? He's just a Clone. They aren't people, stop treating them like one. They're created to fight and die."_** Axel taunted. The two Padawans charged, it was clear Axel preferred Form V - Shien/Djem So, while Ahsoka is a Form IV user, she was laying down hard strikes using a reverse Form V. Anakin did teach her that form as a backup to Form IV. It became even clearer that she was using her anger, she was angry that this boy was being a poodoo towards her brothers, shortly, the two held in a lock.

 ** _"The soldiers of the 501st are not just Clones, they're my vod! My brothers and I won't accept you speaking bantha shit about them, especially towards Six!_ "** With a hard shove, Ahsoka freed herself from the lock, staggering Axel off balance. That was when things got scary, Ahsoka, when she was a Padawan, caught Axel using the Force, slamming him into the crates, then the ground. The impact forced him to drop his lightsaber, deactivating it and then… her hand twisted, becoming vice-like and it was a gesture Anakin knew too well. She was Force Choking him. Axel struggled to breathe, his hands clawing at his throat, as an invisible hand choked the air out of him. Axel probably would have choked to death if Ahsoka wasn't broken out of her concentration when another Jedi came to the scene. It was Master Plo Koon, who gave the young Togruta a light shove with the Force.

 ** _"I heard the commotion. You and Axel, back to the Temple and discuss your behaviour before the Council. This is not becoming of a Jedi."_** His voice was harsh and scolding, no doubt he was surprised to see Ahsoka using a Dark Side Force technique. It seems like Ahsoka knew he had a tendency to use that technique. Towards the Togruta, Plo looked at her, obviously disappointed by her behaviour, but no doubt surprised she knew a technique used by the Dark Side. He was probably wondering where and who she learned it off of. That was when Six interjected.

 ** _"General Plo, I beg of you, please don't let the Council be too harsh on her punishment. Commander Tano was defending me, if anyone should be punished, it's that Jedi Padawan Axel."_** ,

 ** _"I will bear that in mind, trooper. Ahsoka, Axel, with me."_** Ahsoka stared at Six with sorrowful eyes, mouthing 'sorry' to him, though he knew her heart was in the right place. She just took the wrong course of action and let her emotions get the better of her. The scene changed to the Council Room. Kenobi, Yoda, Windu, Ti, Koon, who just took his seat, and Mundi were present, the rest were holograms as they were off planet. Ahsoka stood beside Axel, not even looking at him, she was angry at how he behaved in front of her battalion, but also disappointed by her actions. Windu wasn't obviously impressed, he already had a vendetta with the match up of her and Knight Skywalker. She was rubbing off Anakin far too much.

 ** _"Acted in anger, you did Tano?"_** Yoda questioned, with his strange form of speech.

 ** _"Yes, Master Yoda, but it was with reason."_** Defended Ahsoka, **_"Axel refused to apologise to Six and treated him like a lesser human being!"_** ,

 ** _"Padawan Tano, you do know the Order forbids attachment."_ **Mace said in a dry tone filled with distaste,

 ** _"Is that just romantic attachment or is platonic and brotherhood included too?"_** She asked in her snippy attitude, but it sounded slightly deadpanned. Leia had to bite her tongue, because that was the best come back. No wonder she was given the nickname Snips by her dad. Luke was chuckling, as Anakin too. That's his Snips alright. It was clear Mace was not in a tolerable mood with her attitude.

 ** _"I would watch your tongue, Tano. Remember your place."_** Then Axel jumped in.

 ** _"Tano should be expelled! She Force Choked me!"_** Everyone in the Council Chamber was deathly still. Skywalker's Padawan used a Dark Side technique? Is she beginning to fall? This could go against Ahoska's case in her defence, for attacking a fellow Padawan over the treatment of a Clone Trooper. Mace suspected this is Skywalker's influence, he has been known to use questionable means that the Order would not adhere to. There was a reason he didn't want them paired in the first place, they're just too alike and it can be dangerous.

 ** _"Tano, true this is?"_** Yoda said,

 ** _"It is. I was angry at Axel though, he was rude to Six!"_** She argued, pointing at the other Padawan. **_"I was protecting one of the members of mine and Master's battalion."_** Leia knew Ahsoka was making very strong arguments, she defended a Clone who was being verbally degraded by that pathetic excuse of a Padawan. Why is the Council being so… berating or disapproving of her actions? That was when Anakin entered the room after he had been contacted of an incident involving his Padawan with another. Ahsoka was told to leave, as well as Axel, shortly before they exited, Anakin said he has another witness or two wanting to speak in Ahsoka's defence and surprisingly it was Six, accompanied by Rex. They watched Ahsoka giving the Clones a small smile, as Six placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly, nodding. Rex just winked, mouthing to her ' _it'll be OK_ '. The scene jumped when Ahsoka was called back in, seems like the talk that went on between Anakin, Six and Rex can only come from their father's perspective. The Captain and Clone Trooper Six were ordered to return to their base, leaving Anakin, his Padawan and Axel, who was still looking smug; thinking this will go in his favour. Luke really wanted to punch this guy, he hoped his pigheadedness costed him during The Jedi Purge, as cruel as it sounds.

 ** _"Ahsoka Tano,"_** Yoda started, **_"Come to a decision we have. Punished you shall not."_** Ahsoka's head never lifted so quickly, though Mace was somewhat not impressed. Axel's jaw just dropped and if Anakin had a holocam on him, he would've taken a picture of it. At the side, he was subtly smirking. **_"Tipping to the Dark Side you are, meditate and realign yourself to the Light, you must."_** ,

 ** _"I… thank you, Master Yoda."_** The now former Grand Master turned to Axel, with a look of discontent on his face.

 ** _"Padawan Axel, your behaviour, accepted it is not. Informed your Master has, unhappy he is. Sent to Agri Corps, three months you shall spend and title of Commander removed until your return."_** Axel bowed his head and it was with shame. Leia snorted slightly, Commander! Him? That must be a joke, if she was a Clone, she would not follow ordersfrom that prick, even if she was bribed.

 ** _"Yes, Master Yoda."_ **He said in a low, defeated tone,

 ** _"This meeting is adjourned."_** Mace announced quickly. Like the previous memory, it finished and faded. Anakin gave Ahsoka quite the lecture about giving into her anger, even though he felt like a hypocrite, he has tapped into his anger on a few occasions to get what he wanted. To get what he wanted, this was a completely different scenario, she tapped into the Darkness to threaten and possibly kill another had Plo not intervened. That incident could have been the first warning that Ahsoka was going to fall to the Dark Side. For all he knew, that may have been the same with Mortis, a story for another time. The process repeated, stop at a memory, watch the scenes unfold as the twins learn new things about their father's former Padawan, they should really start saying Jedi Knight instead. They completed the memory of her knighting, something which Mace, once again and a few others were against. Ahsoka had to fight for her reasons to become a Jedi Knight and why she is ready and her fight paid off. For the first time in the Order, Ahsoka became the youngest Padawan to be given the title of Jedi Knight, but for some reason, they refused to let her command her own battalion; and it angered her, it even angered Anakin. Not only they were scared of letting Ahsoka becoming a Knight, they were scared of giving her a battalion, in irrational fear she would use them against The Order. The Council were not budging on that notion, Ahsoka reluctantly agreed to stay with Anakin and the 501st, but moving up from rank of Commander to Lieutenant General. The former General told the twins it was something she bitterly mulled over and further increasing her dislike to the High Jedi Council. Funnily, and much to Anakin's relief, the Daughter decided to skip the few memories Ahsoka could recall of Mortis, if he was honest with himself, Ani could not sit through it again, it was a horrible experience for his old Master and the Torgruta he saw as a daughter. She figured that was something he could tell on his own, in time. They even skipped the scenario with the bioweapon: The Blue Shadow Virus that threatened Naboo. While heading for the next memory, Anakin told the twins briefly of how Ahsoka saved everyone, save for a few unlucky souls, when their ship carried Clones infected by the Geonosian Brain Worms. Due to that, Ahsoka developed permanent Vermiphobia, also known as Helminthophobia or Scoleciphobia; the fear of worms, more specifically, parasitic worms.

The next one they stopped at was when Ahsoka was invited to meet Supreme Chancellor Palpatine at his favourite opera. While Anakin accompanied Obi-wan and the 212th to capture or kill General Grevious on Utapau, that window of opportunity, during his absence, was more than enough for the Sith Lord to get inside her head. A part of him wished he had stayed and not a day goes by that Anakin goes through all the what ifs in his head. Anyhow, Ahsoka became a representative of sorts to the Chancellor on behalf of the High Jedi Council, she kept Palpatine informed of the progress on Utapau or technically to spy on him. She also spent time with his wife to make sure she want lonely or ensuring Padmé and her babies were alright, Ahsoka even slept in the apartment when she wasn't in the mood to sleep on those horrible beds. Then the Supreme Chancellor started some small talk, but not just any small talk, it was on his knowledge of the Sith and that should have been a warning.

 ** _"Do you know the story of Darth Pelagius the Wise?"_** He asked the young Jedi Knight. Ahsoka cocked her head to the side, glancing at the Chancellor.

 ** _"Small bits here and there, but I'm guessing there is more to him than meets the eye."_** ,

 ** _"How highly observant of you, to not accept the things the Jedi tell you about him and question them. Their information can be awfully one-sided."_** Palpatine replied, **_"He was a powerful Sith Lord, so powerful he could control the Midi-chlorians. He had such mastery over them, he was able to bring forth new life, save those he loved, even from death."_** That was when Ahsoka perked, Padmé told Anakin about the nightmares that plagued their daughter. Anakin did share Ahsoka's fear about losing her, but he trusted Yoda's words that the dreams of the future shown by the Force were never set in stone, they could just be a warning so you could change it. The outcome after all Padmé could have survived, but in the end, she still passed away and Anakin still mourns her; with his children by his side, the memory of his first and last wife will live on. Palpatine talking about Darth Pelagius was the first step of Ahsoka's manipulation towards the Dark Side. Ahsoka appeared as if she was contemplating the Chancellor's words. He was playing on her fears. **_"It was a shame he couldn't save himself from death, after his Apprentice killed him in his sleep and it was after he taught him everything he knew."_** Ahsoka spoke after listening to the brief lecture on the old Sith Lord.

 ** _"It is possible to learn this power?"_** The Supreme Chancellor stares at Ahsoka in a way that should have made her uncomfortable, but it didn't. It certainly Anakin and the children uncomfortable or uneasy.

 ** _"Not from a Jedi."_** Was his answer and the two sat in silence as the performance went on. Jedi Knight Ahsoka really believed if she learned to control the Midi-chlorians, she could really save Padmé death and protect her Master, she believed she could save them all and herself heartache, with such power. She was just so attached to the Skywalker couple, the only family she had and trusted, apart from a handful of Clones like Captain Rex, Kix, Jesse, Six. Through Plo Koon she got to know Wolffe and Gregor. The Daughter warned them that they can't stay inside the Kyber Crystal any longer, none of them were sure what damage this could have, with that, they headed to the last memory where the cracked path was. Approaching it, Leia began to feel a little cold, it was dark, she could feel anger, betrayal and… did she feel guilt? What happened? Before the Daughter could reveal the memory, Anakin stepped in for a minute.

"What you're about to see, are you truly ready?" He asked both Luke and Leia. Judging by their father's tone, he was serious. The twins looked at each other before nodding firmly, they were ready, but they weren't sure if their hearts were ready. They have watched Ahsoka's memories, it was clear she changed over the years, no longer was she the innocent, eager and perky fourteen year old, by seventeen she became a Knight, became a hardened soldier who lived through the fighting. Her body changed too, she was lot more muscular than she was at the start of The Clone Wars, she must have worked out with the Clones too, other than working on her Katas and she wasn't big into meditation. Something she rubbed off from Anakin, much to his embarrassment. Her snippy attitude was still their, only snippier than normal, they watched as her friendship with Barriss began to strain a little, but miraculously still stayed friends; even though they argued a bit. Barriss remained at the temple a lot, she preferred being a Healer than a fighter, while Ahsoka was the opposite. Anakin gave the Daughter the confirmation that she can activate Ahsoka's final memory and it's something Anakin hates seeing, it is still burned into his mind. The memory began when Ahsoka rushed up to the Supreme Chancellor, to intercept Windu and the rest of the Council from killing Palpatine. It was the final trigger that caused her to fall to the Dark Side and the beginning of the end of the Jedi Order. This is moments before the dreaded Order Sixty-six occurred. As they watched, by then, most of the Council members were killed by Palpatine or Darth Sidious, the Sith Lord they all searched for. Ahsoka entered just as Mace had the Supreme Chancellor at blade point, unarmed and scared, not to mention his appearance changed drastically from the lightening, revealing his sickening gold-yellow eyes.

 ** _"You can't kill him Master Windu!"_** Ahsoka begged, **_"He must stand trial!"_** ,

 ** _"We can't take him to the Senate Courts, he has control of them too."_** Argued Mace, **_"He's too dangerous to be brought in alive!"_** ,

 ** _"Please don't kill me!"_** Palpatine pleaded,

 ** _"Kill him here and there, right now Windu, it is an act of treason against the Senate on the Jedi's part."_** The Knight reasoned, **_"But I need him! For things you and your Order will never understand!"_** She's subtly referring to her need to save Padmé, her mother and protect Anakin, her father and the unborn children, her siblings. Mace wasn't having it, he refused to listen to the blasphemy of a Jedi Knight he never wanted to go through the Jedi Knight Trials and he certainly wasn't going to spare the life of a Sith Lord who is manipulating her.

 ** _"This ends now!"_** Windu growled and making his choice; raising his purple-bladed lightsaber, preparing to send it down on a defenceless and helpless Sith Lord. Without thinking, Ahsoka leaped, unclipping her standard lightsaber yelling ' _no_ ' and activated her weapon, slicing Mace's sword hand clean off with an uppercut swing; as his lightsaber fell from the window into the darkness below. He cried out in pain, Palpatine used the opportunity to send out a fresh and powerful barrage of Force Lightening, electrocuting the Jedi Master.

 ** _"I have unlimited POWER!"_** He yelled and finally tossing Windu out the the window to his death. Everything finally rushed back to Ahsoka, as she dropped her lightsaber in distraught of her actions. It was a spur of the moment, she didn't have time to think.

 ** _"What have I done!?"_** She asked herself, not crying, just… completely distraught. She just helped to kill a Jedi Master and a Council Member at that, the only remaining members was Plo Koon, Master Yoda and Obi-wan. Palpatine stood up, standing over Ahsoka.

 ** _"You made the right choice, my dear."_** He said to her, **_"The Jedi are traitors and as you have just witnessed, they would have not put me on trial."_** ,

 ** _"I see their true nature now. Please, help me save and protect my family, that is all I want."_** Changing position, Luke and Leia's jaw dropped as she kneeled before the Supreme Chancellor! Anakin's heart cried out, as the Daughter stood there, making no emotion, but saddened that the life force used to bring the Togruta back, to become this. She could almost hear her brother laughing, how things can come full circle. Questions whirlwind Leia's mind, her father said Véurr was a Jedi and a friend of Ahsoka's, but she was nowhere to be seen in the memories unless… to her regret, her question was answered and she wasn't ready for it, neither was her brother, as Anakin looked away in shame. **_"I pledge my loyalty to you, my Master."_** ,

 ** _"Excellent, my new Apprentice."_** Palpatine, now Darth Sidious purred. **_"From this day forward, you shall be known as Darth Véurr."_** It was quiet, so quiet one could hear a pin drop. Luke didn't know how to comprehend what he just saw and heard, neither could Leia. Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano and Darth Véurr, the most feared and biggest threat in the galaxy are the same… person!? Their father's former Padawan is… Darth Véurr, the cruelest tyrant in the galaxy, the public even gave her another name if she was spotted: The Clone Trooper of the Empire, because of her armour. Darth Véurr has many names, too many for her to list; on Shilli, the other Togrutans compare her to an Akul, called her The Black Akul. The former Zyggerian Empire, the Slave Empire were massacred, no Zyggerian survived, rumours say it had something to do with her past as a Jedi; Leia noted to talk to her dad about it, if he's alright with it. Slavery is still a delicate subject for him. After that massacre, she was called The Zyggerian Slayer. Ironically portrayed as a hero because no one liked the Zyggerian race, but the truth was that they were a threat, a rival empire that should not be allowed to grow. Leia turned her attention back to the final memories of Ahsoka Tano, before she fully became Darth Véurr. She stood in the office with Darth Sidious as he pulled the hood of a cloak over his head. Ahsoka was wearing a black Jedi cloak, supposedly made from the pelt of an Akul; supposedly it was a gift from the people of Shilli after a mission. They were discussing the final phase, the final strike to end the Jedi. The twin's minds raced as the person who would've been their adopted older sister, was responsible for the the Jedi Order crumbling. It was too much. How could they associate themselves with her?

 ** _"What about the other Jedi spread out across the galaxy?"_** Véurr asks her new Master,

 ** _"Do not worry, my young Apprentice. They will be dealt with."_** Answered Sidious. **_"Right now, the Jedi currently here. I want you to attack the Jedi Temple, kill everyone inside and take the 501st with you as well. I will tell them you are with us. Show no mercy and you will know the true power of the Dark Side of the Force._** Ahsoka made a slight bow, making Anakin's stomach churn. _"And once you are finished at the temple, go to the Mustafar System. Kill Viceroy Gunray and the rest of the Separatist leaders."_ ,

 _ **"It will be done, my Lord. The Jedi's treachery will be punished by death and the Separatist leaders will meet their end."**_ With her cloak billowing behind, Ahsoka left her Master to gather her legion and march on the Jedi Temple. It was the beginning of Order Sixty-six, The Great Jedi Purge or just simply: The Jedi Purge. The scene switched again, moving to the point Ahsoka was at her merciless, a mercilessness no one thought she could have, not even Anakin, not even Padmé, Obi-wan, Plo Koon too, or even those closest to her. At that point, Rex, Wolffe, Gregor and a few Clones who managed to remove their inhibitor chips, were able to sneak away undetected to avoid taking part in the purge. They also left behind the Jedi Knight who they all saw as a sister, a vode or vod'ika, it was the moment they knew she became a monster. The scene showed the Skywalker family Ahsoka, concealed by her cloak, showing only her lekku, walking up the steps with an aura of power and it was threatening, as it was frightening. The 501st, the legion Anakin shared command of, marched in perfect unison, not a foot or a sound out of place, their blaster rifles ready to be aimed and fired at Véurr's command. Reaching the top of the steps, towards the Great Hall, two temple guards attempted to stop them, seeing the danger; unfortunately, with a simple gesture, the Clones open fired and the guards dropped dead. The 501st split into groups, to seek out and shoot down any Jedi, regardless of age, may it be Younglings, Padawans, Knights or Masters. The scene once again shifted, they were now seeing what Anakin saw on the security holocams, it still haunts him to this day. The Jedi Knight turned Sith, found a group of young Padawans, identified by the silkabeads and the plait, they were accompanied by another Jedi Knight. Anakin recognised them all, how he hates watching this again, he's not witnessing this from a hologram, this is his daughter's memories, her perspective. One of the Padawans, Katooni ran towards Ahsoka, despite Barriss' plea, but she was stopped by Petro, who caught her arm.

 _"Smart boy."_ Thought Anakin. They watched as Ahsoka revealed her true nature, making everyone ignite their lightsabers, getting into their stances and Tano did the same, but this time, her grip was switched. Her Shoto remained in reverse, but her main lightsaber was in the forward grip, something Anakin managed to teach Ahsoka, to change her grip and switch when she so pleases. It can catch an unprepared opponent, to an experienced fighter, he or she just has to be mindful of their movement. Before the fighting broke out, Ahsoka said words that would chill them to the bone.

 ** _"Then you will die!"_** The venom in her voice made the threat serious and her blue eyes flashed that horrible Sith gold-yellow. Then chaos ensued, Barriss leaped to protect the Padawans, her blue lightsaber clashing with the yellow and green. From the look on her face, Anakin figured Barriss wanted to cry, Ahsoka was her best friend and to see her fall; taking a leading part in the purge. She was then pushed back with a side kick, allowing Petro an opening, as he slashed his lightsaber left and right. It was a mistake on his part, he failed to see the Shoto, as Véurr's grip on it changed and she thrusted it into his chest, the pained look on his face, it was unbearable; as his friends cried out to him. To Leia, that was what caused all the guilt and sadness the Kyber Crystal was emitting, it was forced to remember the horrible acts of a massacre and genocide by its wielder and that wielder is Ahsoka Tano. The scene continued to play out, Ahsoka killed Barriss, easily killed the Padawans, then moved on to the Younglings, much to Luke and Leia's horror. She murdered children, how can someone be so horrible? Tano murdered the Master of a Padawan named Caleb Dume, allowing him to escape and also killed the Jedi Librarian Master Cato. Many more Jedi fell to Ahsoka's blade, many whom Anakin did not know, just knkw to see, but not by name. The Jedi Temple was up in flames, its foundations crumbling.

The scene then faded and jumped to Ahsoka's final moments before she fully succumbed to the Dark Side. They were on Mustafar, their father was seen above Ahsoka, who was now dangling over a cliff with her one good hand, Anakin severed her arm to the elbow, making her drop her green lightsaber. Their own father battled with his former former Padawan, his best friend, sister and daughter, it must have been so hard for him. They were so close in a familial way, but to have it all shatter because of the manipulations of the Sith Lord. He has beaten her, but their father could not bring himself to kill her. They all listened to the words spoken.

 ** _"You were a Jedi, Ahsoka!"_** Cried their father, **_"You are meant to destroy evil, not join them! Help us bring balance to the Force! Not into the darkness!"_** Ahsoka looked up to the man she saw as a father, now with hatred and anger in her eyes as they turned gold. Anakin picked up Ahsoka's lightsaber, about to walk off and leave her to die.

 ** _"I HATE YOU!"_** She roared, with all the anger and rage she could muster. Anakin turned back around, as tears fell down his cheek. The pain could be seen in his eyes and it hurt them, to see their father like that. That was the moment their bond snapped, a bond that matured far from the permitted Master-Padawan Training Bond. In the Order, you were expected to break the bond when the Padawan became a Knight, Anakin and Ahsoka went against that rule, no wonder it hurt so much; to sudenly feel an emptiness inside your head. It hurt for a while, but with time, the pain faded but the emotional scars hardly heal.

 ** _"You were my daughter, Ahsoka. I loved you."_** With that, Anakin walked away leaving Véurr behind and the memory ended there. Before any of them could speak, the Daughter waved her hand over them and they were all blinded by bright light.

"Save Ahsoka Tano, Skywalkers." The Daughter said, "There is still good in her. May the Force be with you."

 _Scene: Sleeping Quarters, Hidden Rebel Headquarters, Hoth_

The sudden rush of their consciousness being returned to their physical bodies pushed them all back, as the lightsaber clattered to the ground. Luke groaned out loud, not really expecting to be pushed back and muttered something about never transferring his conscience inside an object again. No doubt his twin and father would agree too, no more mind transfers. For a long time. Anakin managed to sit himself up, as Leia shook the cobwebs out of her head. Seeing the lightsaber, her hand reached out for it, she felt the Kyber Crystal hum, it wasn't with the emotions she felt before, it was… peace and serenity. It knows its original owner will never wield the weapon again. Anakin broke the silence between them all.

"Now you know who Darth Véurr is." He said grimly, "And who she was the past." He then turned to Leia, "There was a reason why her crystal reached out to you. It has now chosen you to wield, redeem it for the past horrors Ahsoka committed.",

"Ahsoka can be saved right?" Luke asked his father,

"Your mother believes so, before she died, she thinks there is still good in her. It's a sliver of a chance, but if Padmé believes there is good, then I believe in my wife too. We will save Ahsoka and bring her home." Anakin said to his children with a conviction he thought he never had. It was hope. Hope to bring back the person he failed to save. "For now, let's begin your lightsaber training, Leia. We'll start with Form I: Shii-Cho.",

"Always start from the basics they say." Leia mumbled.

 _Somewhere Else Across the Galaxy…_

 _Scene: Bridge, Imperial Star Destroyer, Outer Rim, Space_

A figure dressed in black armour stood on the bridge of the Imperial Star Destroyer. It was the fleet she has been assigned to by the Emperor, her Master to command. The fleet held one of the few Stormtrooper legions she doesn't complain about and ironically, they were also called the 501st. The name of the fleet she commanded was named by her personally, it was called _Sakira_ , meaning Punisher. As Darth Véurr stared out into the vastness of Space, she felt something tug at her heart, it was a strange presence; an unfamiliar warmth. Véurr focused on the strange feeling, closing her eyes and focusing, shutting out the movement and noise behind her. The feeling, the warmth wasn't directed at Véurr herself, it was being focused at the person she used to be, the person she locked up in chains and pushed so far back: Jedi Knight Ahsoka Tano. Someone was trying to make her remember who she once was. Véurr focused once again to find where the source was coming from and after a few minutes, she found it, it came from the Kyber Crystal of her past self's old lightsaber. She found where the rebels are hiding, after they destroyed the Death Star three years ago. Shameful they are unaware a second one is being constructed under the plan _Operation Cinder_. Véurr turned to the Admiral of the _Sakira_ , he snapped to attention, when his gaze fell onto her modified Mandalorian inspired helmet.

"Admiral, set a course for the planet of Hoth. Upon approach, send a reconnaissance team and a Probe Droid to locate the rebel's base." she ordered, her voice slightly distorted due to the voice modulator built inside it.

"But sir… I mean… m'lady, how do you know they are there?" Véurr growled underneath her helmet, raising her prosthetic hand in a vice-like grip, causing the Admiral to reach to his throat. Everyone knew their Sith Lady was Force Choking him, he should be glad it isn't Force Lightening, unlike the poor trooper who mocked her because she was a Togruta and was spouting bantha shit because he believed humans were the superior race. He even has the nerve to talk dirt about Grand Admiral Thrawn, whom Darth Véurr greatly respected and he did so in return, the two have a mutual friendship. This was back in the early days of the Empire, before he disappeared.

"Dare not question my commands, Admiral. Your lack of faith disturbs me. Set a course for Hoth. Now." She released the Admiral as he gasped for air, collapsing to the floor. Once he got his breath back, the Admiral straightened his uniform.

"Prepare to jump into hyperspace, T-minus five minutes. Set the co-ordinates to Hoth." He turned back to his leader, as she once again stood staring out the window, arms crossed and standing stiff, her Sith golden eyes burning into the blackness. He will never understand his General.

 _"At long last, I will cut the final ties to the past."_ Véurr said to herself. _"Ahsoka Tano was weak, I destroyed her."_


End file.
